Una sonrisa que hipnotiza
by JuuHinamori
Summary: No siempre hay que hacerle caso a esa sonrisa que hipnotiza y que el cuerpo paraliza.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí vengo con un muy posiblemente Two Shot, es MUY diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir, será algo corto y bajo el punto de vista de Hinata, espero que les guste. **

**Los siento por no haber estado muy activa últimamente, mi vida universitaria no me permite tener mucho tiempo libre. **

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

[Hinata]

Todo comenzó una noche helada de febrero, ya estaba en cama, acababa de cenar y miraba una película que me había quedado pendiente de la noche de antes.

Mi móvil vibró. Fue un mensaje que no esperé para nada. Un mensaje que me dejó confundida, principalmente porque no supe cómo responder.

Él me había mandado aquel famoso emoji que la carita lanzando un beso. Pero en cantidad. Un escalofrío cruzó mi espalda.

¿Qué hacía un muchacho como él hablándome?

Tampoco estoy nada mal, tengo cabello negro con reflejos que se tornan azulados, dependiendo cómo me dé la luz del sol. Tengo ojos grandes de un gris que casi es un tono perla. Muy bonitos. No soy alta, soy más bien bajita, delgada y con unas curvas que me gustaría que fueran más sutiles. Pero tampoco tengo por qué quejarme.

Pero él es rubio y de tez tostada, sus ojos son grandes y su sonrisa es perfecta, de esas que te hipnotizan, que va de oreja a oreja.

Repito ¿Qué hacía un muchacho como él hablándome?

Luego de casi sufrir un paro cardiaco le contesté con un emoji de la carita sonrojada, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Naruto Uzumaki empezó a hablar conmigo por mensajes, a veces con preguntas inocentes, nada alarmante. Nada que yo no podía controlar. Pero fue cuando me preguntó cuánto pagaba de alquiler en mi departamento, y si me gustaba vivir sola, que me di cuenta que se me estaba yendo de las manos el hecho de hablar con él.

Y ese fue el comienzo de mi pesadilla.

_Un mes después._

Fue la madrugada de un domingo, su llamada entró a las tres y poco de la mañana, yo acababa de volver del cumpleaños de una amiga y me estaba desmaquillando para irme a dormir.

Naruto me preguntó si podía subir para hacer tiempo, porque se había dejado la llave dentro de su departamento, alegando que su mejor amigo, que vivía con él, llegaba de un viaje en un par de horas. No supe si creerle, seguramente fue una mera excusa sin sentido para entrar a mi departamento.

Cuando subíamos por el ascensor yo no hacía más que pensar en todas las veces que él me había insistido para que nos juntáramos para tener relaciones. Yo estaba de acuerdo ¿Por qué? Porque estaba – y estoy – soltera y no tenía – ni tengo – nada que perder, pero jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que me llamaría a las tres de la mañana un fin de semana.

Esa noche él no podía esconder esa sonrisa perfecta que me había encantado desde el primer momento en el que lo vi (esa sonrisa que él muy bien sabía que cautivaba a cualquier chica), pero en ese momento lo supe disimular ya que estaba en una relación seria. Me permitía ver, y mucho era. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Fue esa noche, a la tenue luz de la lamparita del mueble del salón que amenazaba con quemarse en cualquier momento donde me besó. Fue un beso que reflejaba sus ganas de estar conmigo, el logro que había sido que yo bajara y le abriera la puerta a esas horas y con el frío que hacía afuera. Sus labios eran cálidos y no me hubiera importado besarlos toda la vida.

Esa noche no pasó a mayores, él supo respetar mi decisión.

Pero la siguiente vez que nos vimos sí que pasó a mayores. Él fue muy cuidadoso y caballero, aunque fue un encuentro corto, no puedo quejarme hasta el día de hoy, cuando me encontré sola de vuelta en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación no pude evitar querer una máquina del tiempo y hacer todo lo posible por que él fuera mi primera vez. No es que no haya disfrutado del sexo con mi ex pareja, sino que, aquí entre nos, le faltaba delicadeza.

Y así siguieron nuestros encuentros – fugaces – casuales y que no dolían durante unos tres meses. Yo no pude evitar sentirme entusiasmada, ya que era la primera vez que vivía algo así.

Lo que no me imaginaba era que él sólo estaba jugando conmigo, conmigo y con otra chica, y vete tú a saber con cuántas más.

Fue una decepción tan grande como una casa. Lo curioso fue que no me dolió. Algo me decía que podía haber sido una posibilidad. Posibilidad que se cumplió en menos de lo que me imaginé: a sus redes sociales subió una foto besándose con una chica. Era una chica morena y de ojos café. Tuve que admitir que era muy linda.

Me sentí tremendamente idiota. Hacía una semana habíamos tenido una charla subida de tono por WhatsApp, y ahora esto. Él tenía a otra mujer, que su pareja y tonteaba conmigo muy posiblemente a sus espaldas. Qué asco de persona. Y qué tonta fui a dejar que algo así pasara.

—Pero Hinata, la culpa la tiene él. Que le meta los cuernos a esa chica no es problema tuyo —me dijo Sakura mientras me servía una taza de té.

—Pero…

—No te tienes que sentir mal por esa muchacha, no la conoces. Ahora tienes que poner un alto a todo esto, hazte a un lado y aléjate de ahí. No quiero que salgas lastimada.

Sakura Haruno era prácticamente una hermana para mí. Ella había estado ahí, al pie de cañón para mí a las pocas horas de haber cortado con mi ex. Ella fue la que me vio destrozada en miles de cachitos, la que me escuchó infinidad de veces cuando repasaba sin descanso la tormentosa relación que había durado más años de los necesarios. Y ahora debía escucharla y hacerle caso.

Lo primero que pensé luego de ver esa foto, que no hizo más que perturbar mi paz mental, fue que Naruto me iba a dejar de hablar, que ya no iba a dirigirme la palabra: porque es lo que alguien que está en una relación debería hacer.

Pero una cosa es lo que se debe hacer y otra lo que terminas haciendo.

Sakura dice que hoy en día la fidelidad no existe. Y ella muy bien lo sabe, ella, que perdonó infinidad de veces a Sasuke por todo el daño que le hizo… y hoy está feliz, centrada en su trabajo y no necesita a ningún hombre a su lado. Cuánto la admiro.

* * *

—Hinata —alguien llamó mi atención tocándome la manga de mi camiseta. Dejé caer la bolsa con zanahorias en el canasto de la compra.

Giré la cabeza sobresaltada únicamente para encontrarme con aquella hermosa sonrisa que me había dado dolores de cabeza los últimos días.

—Naruto —contesté. Obligándome a sonreírle.

—¿Me ayudas con algo? Mi madre me ha pedido que compre polvo para hornear, pero no lo encuentro. Qué suerte haberte encontrado aquí.

Sí, malditas sean las casualidades. Maldito el momento en el que me di cuenta que el supermercado al que yo iba siempre también le quedaba de camino a casa a Naruto.

—Sí, es por aquí —empecé a caminar en dirección a la góndola donde estaban todos los productos necesarios para hacer todo tipo de cosas dulces. Él me siguió el silencio.

Alcé la mano para alcanzar el polvo para hornear, pero estaba claro que no iba a alcanzarlo a menos que me suba a esas escaleras de tres que a veces usan los repositores. Escuché la risa de Naruto y lo siguiente que vi fue su mano tomando el paquetito de polvo blanco.

—Gracias. Te debo una —lo dejó caer en su canasto.

—No me debes nada.

—Si. Que estemos otra vez juntos —susurró y acto seguido me mostró esa perfecta hilera de dientes.

Me guiñó un ojo.

"Adelante Hinata, tienes que darle a entender que viste aquella foto que te atormentó la noche que la viste" pensé.

—Mientras estés soltero.

La mirada de Naruto cambió. Sus ojos azules miraron por un momento al costado, señal de nerviosismo, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

—Te avisaré si comienzo algo serio. Hasta entonces… —me dio un empujoncito con su brazo, el cual no hizo más que hacerme dar un paso corto al costado.

—Si comienzas una relación no… —insistí.

—Por supuesto que no. Es un buen trato —volvió a sonreír.

No pude evitar no creerle una sola palabra.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi departamento. Fue tan caballero que llevó mis bolsas de la compra.

Por un momento dudé y me planteé creerle… creerle que estaba soltero. Pero todo apuntaba a que estaba mintiendo, y lo peor era que mentía fatal.

A los pocos días Sakura me invitó a cenar a su casa. Yo terminaba de preparar la salsa para una pizza casera cuando me sobresalté por el repentino golpe que me había dado mi amiga en mi hombro. Giré la cabeza y ella estaba con su móvil en la mano y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué sucede?

Sakura no contestó. Giró la muñeca para que pudiera ver la pantalla de su móvil: Otra foto. Naruto se había ido al cine con la misma chica.

—Es un cerdo.

No contesté.

—No me lo puedo creer. Es un idiota. Mira que decirte todas esas cosas y luego esto.

Giré mi cabeza y me limité a seguir revolviendo la salsa.

—Hinata, ahora tienes que parar todo esto. No le prestes más atención. ¡Está siendo un cerdo con esa chica y contigo! Tú vales oro, amiga, no dejes que un chico con cara bonita te mire la cara de tonta.

—Sé perfectamente qué debo hacer, Sakura, tú no te preocupes por mí.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**-JuuHinamori.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LO SIENTO POR HABERME DESAPARECIDO ASÍ POR MÁS DE UN MES, PRONTO VOLVERÉ COMPLETAMENTE POR ESTOS LARES, PERO PRIMERO DEBO SOBREVIVIR A LOS FINALES.**

**Espero que les guste esta segunda parte, todo indica que habrá una tercera. **

**[NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE]**

* * *

[Hinata]

Pasaron dos semanas, Naruto no me había dado señales de vida desde que vi aquella foto del cine… y yo lo prefería así. Mi vida no había sufrido grandes cambios, incluso me permití irme a casa de mi padre, que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad por un fin de semana largo.

Pero el martes cuando regresé a casa, vi un mensaje de Naruto a los pocos minutos de guardar la ropa que me había llevado en la maleta.

"_¿Regresaste?_"

Malditas redes sociales, él se enteraba de todo. Dejé el celular a un lado y terminé de acomodar el calzado.

Pero el condenado aparato color gris volvió a sonar. Otro mensaje.

"_Podemos desayunar juntos_"

No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

"_Si, estoy en la ciudad. Trae algo para picar_" Contesté

A los cinco minutos el timbre sonó y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Cuando bajé a abrirle la puerta no pude evitar largar una risita. Tenía la cara manchada con tierra y la camiseta estaba también sucia.

—¿Te molesta si me doy una ducha? Es que estuve arreglando el jardín de mi abuelo.

No contesté.

—Te prometo que no tardaré mucho.

Y luego de una ducha rápida salió del baño con otra camiseta —que seguramente la había sacado de su mochila — se sentó en el sofá y se limitó a mirarme mientras yo organizaba las facturas de la luz y de internet.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No, ya casi termino, gracias por preguntar —dije sin mirarlo.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Teníamos un trato.

—Hinata, relájate, estoy soltero.

Yo dejé las facturas que debía pagar como muy tarde al día siguiente y él aprovechó para ponerse de pie, me rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme. Me tomó de la nuca para que yo no me resistiera.

Acaricié su cabello, el cual ya estaba prácticamente seco, estaba suave y sin nudos. Hice rulos con mis dedos.

Fuimos a mi habitación sin siquiera separarnos. Esa mañana Naruto recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos, seguido por sus labios, lo hicimos en varias posiciones, siempre cuidadosamente, y luego con más intensidad, incluso lo hicimos frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía colgando de una de las paredes.

Me volvía loca cuando besaba mi espalda y dejaba escapar uno que otro quejido.

Se quedó a almorzar y luego se fue al trabajo, pero se despidió de mí con un beso corto en mis labios.

—Hinata, dime que no le abriste la puerta.

Sakura me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, casi creí que me iba a mojar con la manguera con la que estaba regando las plantas de la tienda de nuestra amiga Ino.

—Me dijo que estaba soltero —repliqué.

—Ambas vimos las fotos, amiga mía.

—Lo sé. Pero tenemos un trato.

Sakura blanqueó los ojos y siguió regando unas margaritas.

Ese fin de semana la lluvia hizo que cancelara mis planes de irme de fiesta con mis amigas de la universidad. Pero mi viejo amigo Kiba Inuzuka salvó mi noche, unas pizzas nunca eran un mal plan. Aprovechamos la noche frustrada para ponernos al día, él me contó que acababa de comenzar una relación con una chica que había conocido durante un viaje al sur, casualmente la muchacha vivía en la ciudad, las cosas se dieron rápidamente y Kiba no quitaba la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Qué? Ese chico está jugando a dos puntas, Hinata, ten mucho cuidado— dijo dándole un sorbo a su lata de cerveza — ¿por qué no le preguntas qué quiere contigo?

—¿Y qué puede querer más que tener sexo? —repliqué.

—Hinata…

—No quiere nada serio conmigo, créeme.

Mi amigo me miró con ojos de perrito mojado y se terminó la cerveza de un par de sorbos largos.

—Te lo advierto, los chicos somos unos cretinos, y no me gustaría que salgas lastimada, lo haré picadillo si se te cae media lágrima por él.

—Kiba, no siento nada por él, sólo no quiero cometer un error y contribuir a su infidelidad.

—¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

—Naruto Uzumaki.

Kiba sacó su celular del bolsillo y tecleó rápidamente.

—En sus redes sociales dice que está soltero, tampoco tiene fotos con ninguna chica.

—Sakura y yo vimos historias en las que salía a comer y al cine con una chica.

—Sólo ten cuidado.

Miró el reloj de la pared y se puso de pie.

—Tres de la mañana, será mejor que me vaya, mañana tengo que ir a comer con los padres de Tamaki.

—Uy, ¿te quiere presentar en sociedad? —largué una carcajada.

—No te burles, me muero de los nervios

—Llévate otra cerveza, la vas a necesitar.

—Muy graciosa —tomó una lata y la guardó en su mochila.

Luego de despedir a Kiba guardé las porciones de pizza que habían sobrado y ordené el salón comedor, acto seguido me fui a la cama.

Mi celular no dejaba de sonar. Al principio creí que era la alarma, pero luego de analizar la situación por cinco segundos y darme cuenta que era domingo y que no había alarmas ése día, abrí un ojo y vi que Naruto estaba llamando a mi celular.

—¿Hola?

—_Estoy abajo, Hinata_.

—¿Qué?

—_Me fui de fiesta y Sasuke llevó una chica a casa, no puedo volver ahora. _

Claro, y él no podía ser menos y venía a mi departamento para hacer exactamente lo mismo que su mejor amigo. Éste muchacho me sorprendía cada vez más.

—_No seas mala y déjame subir._

Cuando bajé a abrirle la puerta vi que tenía una franja pintada en la parte izquierda del rostro, era de color azul.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—Salí con mis amigos y en la discoteca hicieron una especie de juego, a todos los chicos nos pintaron la cara y nos dividieron en grupos, sinceramente no me acuerdo de nada, ahora estoy algo más consciente.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y lo primero que hizo Naruto fue entrar al baño para quitarse la pintura. Yo saqué los pedazos de pizza de la heladera y empecé a comer uno.

—¿Puedo comer una porción? Necesito algo en el estómago.

—Yo creo que necesitas tomar al menos quince litros de agua —me burlé.

—¿Tanto se me nota que estoy recuperando mi cordura?

—Si.

Volví a mi habitación, dejándolo devorando las dos porciones de pizza y miré el reloj de mi mesa de luz… me planteé echarlo de mi casa ¡Eran las seis de la mañana! Había dormido tres horas.

Pero no me dio tiempo a reclamar absolutamente nada, cuando menos me di cuenta él ya estaba quitándome la camiseta vieja que usaba como pijama. Esa madrugada, mientras lo hacíamos, Naruto estampó las palmas de sus manos en mi trasero, no fue muy bruto, la fuerza justa para hacer que unos grititos se escapen por mi garganta.

Cuando cambiamos de posición él me tomó del cuello, también aplicando la fuerza necesaria para no hacerme daño. Yo gemía en su oreja, lo que lo hacía volverse loco.

Dormimos juntos hasta las diez de la mañana. Bueno, en realidad él durmió, yo no dejaba de darle vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos: ¿Por qué había decidido venir a mi departamento luego de salir de fiesta? ¿No era más lógico ir a casa de su novia?

Pero él me había dicho que estaba soltero.

Me acomodé en su pecho y cerré los ojos.

Al día siguiente por la noche, luego de volver del trabajo Naruto me habló para preguntarme si podía prestarle mi computadora, ya que la de él estaba en el técnico.

"_Pero puedes usar la de Sasuke_" le contesté por mensaje.

"_Sasuke siempre la deja en su estudio_"

Maldije para mis adentros.

"_Está bien_" contesté.

Al día siguiente Naruto apareció en la puerta de mi edificio con una bolsa llena de verduras y fideos.

—¿Y todo esto? —pregunté mientras él sacaba todo de la bolsa para ponerlo en la mesada de la cocina

—Prepararé ramen.

Mientras él cocinaba aproveché para ducharme, yo trabajaba en la cocina de un restaurante y ese día se me había impregnado el olor en el cabello.

Cuando salí ya con el pijama puesto vi cómo Naruto estaba terminando de preparar la mesa.

—Huele a maravilla.

—Espero que te guste, no a cualquiera le preparo ramen, usualmente tiro del instantáneo —me dio un beso en los labios y llevó los cuencos a la mesa.

Esa noche no lo hicimos en mi habitación, me lo hizo en el sofá del salón comedor, el cual era sofá-cama, fue una experiencia nueva ya que prefería la comodidad de mi habitación. Él se sorprendió de mi elasticidad y yo me sorprendí de la facilidad que él tenía para hacerme estremecer cada vez que besaba mi cuello y mi espalda. Definitivamente me encantaba hacerlo con él.

Esa semana hizo uso de mi computadora para enviar sus informes del trabajo y yo aproveché para mostrarle que también sabía cocinar, se chupó los dedos con mi arroz al curry.

A la semana siguiente me pidió nuevamente la computadora, fue la primera vez que lo vi furioso, los del servicio técnico que estaban arreglando su computadora lo habían estafado y ahora debía llevarla a otro técnico.

—Son unos idiotas, fue cosa de prenderla y la pantalla se puso negra, incluso tenía rayas en blanco por todos lados.

Preparé café y lo dejé tranquilo en la mesa, esa noche se quedó hasta las tantas, debía mandar por mail los informes como muy tarde a la mañana siguiente y estaba atrasado. No me di cuenta en qué momento se acostó a mi lado. Cuando desperté al día siguiente él dormía plácidamente dándome la espalda.

—Naruto.

Le toqué el hombro y empecé a moverlo con cuidado. Él se giró y abrió los ojos, los cuales con la luz del sol que estaba desde la ventana se veían aún más hermosos.

—¿A qué hora tenías que ir al trabajo?

—Hoy por la tarde.

—Son casi las once de la mañana.

—Tengo que enviar los informes —se tapó los ojos con un brazo y con el otro me tomó de la cintura, para acercarme a él.

Empezó a acariciar mi espalda lentamente y en el momento en el que tomó mi camiseta para subirla por mi espalda supe lo que estaba por suceder.

Luego de la pequeña pseudo-convivencia Naruto me mandó mensajes para ir a dormir a mi casa, pero me negué ya que mi primo Neji se estaba quedando en mi departamento ya que se estaba mudando a un departamento más cercano a su trabajo.

"_¿Cuándo se muda tu primo?_" me preguntó por mensaje.

"_Mañana a al mediodía le dan las llaves_"

"_Entonces mañana a la noche voy a cenar contigo_" otra vez no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Pero al día siguiente no apareció. Tampoco me mandó ningún mensaje, lo cual me pareció extraño.

Al día siguiente salí del trabajo con un dolor de espalda que no era normal, demasiadas horas de pie me estaban sacando factura. Necesitaba un buen baño caliente.

Kiba me llamó esa noche para presentarme sus quejas: Tamaki había adoptado un gatito y él era tremendamente alérgico, por algo él era más de perros. Me contó que habían discutido y que ella se negaba a deshacerse del gatito y él ya andaba por la vida con los ojos hinchados y con un picor en la barba que no soportaba.

—Gajes del noviazgo, Kiba, vas a tener que tomar alguna pastilla para la alergia.

—¿Qué pastilla? Ese condenado gato va a matarme antes de que alcance a tomar el primer comprimido.

No pude evitar carcajearme y desearle buena suerte, el ofuro estaba listo para mí y planeaba pasar al menos una hora sumergida en el agua. Prendí velas y me relajé, la música clásica nunca me fallaba en mis noches de sábado de _relax._

Pero cuando volví a mi habitación para chequear la hora en el celular vi un mensaje de Naruto, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al leer "Tenemos que hablar".

Sin titubear, pero temblando como una hoja —lógica aplastante— apreté el símbolo del teléfono y él contestó su celular a los pocos segundos.

—_Hinata_.

—Naruto ¿cómo es eso que tenemos que hablar?

—_Prefiero que nos juntemos, tengo que decírtelo a la cara_.

Por favor, hacía menos de diez minutos estuve a punto de dormirme en el ofuro y ahora estaba casi entrando en una crisis, y él me dejaba en suspenso la explicación al peor mensaje que se le puede mandar a cualquier persona.

—Dímelo de una vez— exigí.

—_Ya no vamos a poder… acostarnos. _

—¿Estás en pareja?

—_Si._ —otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—Qué…

—_Teníamos un trato— _dijo seriamente.

Fue como si me echaran agua helada encima.

—Felicidades Naruto, de verdad espero que seas muy feliz. Gracias por avisar.

—_Hina…_

Mi dedo apretó el icono de la flecha color rojo, lo que hizo que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca.

Apagué el celular y me acosté en mi cama. Los últimos acontecimientos pasaron fugazmente por mi cabeza. Todo había terminado. Por un lado, me lo había venido venir: él estaba conmigo, sí, pero entre nosotros no había nada serio, por otro lado, él andaba atrás de aquella chica de ojos cafés… esa noche no pude dormir como era debido.

L_as malas decisiones crean buenas historias._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**¿Y ahora?**

**-JuHinamori.**


End file.
